


Magnus' Surprise

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Alec plans a surprise for Magnus





	Magnus' Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to my Tumblr in 2015  
> *I don't own these characters  
> **Please point out any mistakes!

Magnus sighed as he entered his apartment. He was tired. He needed a good, long hot shower and a bit of self care. And he definitely needed lots of kisses and cuddles from his shadowhunter. But he was also very late, which cut off the possibility of anything other than a quick shower and getting dressed if he and Alec were going to make it out for their dinner reservations. He really hoped Alec was ready to go. 

He hung up his coat up next to Alec’s in the hallway. He could have snapped it into his closet where his other jackets were but he was finding he enjoyed doing little things without magic. And he liked the way his and Alec’s jackets looked hanging next to each other. Magnus laughed humorlessly. He was getting sentimental being with Alec. 

“Alec? Are you ready to go, darling?” he called, stripping off his clothes as he walked through the house towards the bathroom, intending to take a quick shower at least. He assumed Alec hadn’t heard him when he didn’t get a response. He made it to the bathroom but stopped when he heard cursing and something shuffling around in his bedroom. Frowning, he dropped his clothes in the dirty clothes hamper. “Alec?” he called again, and heard more cursing and then something crashed in his bedroom.

Worried about Alec now, Magnus barged into the bedroom and froze, his mouth dropping open. He didn’t notice the bedside lamp that was laying on the floor by the bed, or the pile of clothes sitting on the bed. He was focused on Alec, who was standing in the closet doorway facing away from him, his shoulders hunched up defensively. And he was wearing Magnus’s silk bathrobe over what looked to be a pair of skinny jeans. 

“Alec? What’s going on?” Magnus asked, moving to stand beside the bed and look down at all the clothes piled up. They were all shirts, and they were all Magnus’s. Magnus raised his gaze back up to Alec. “Darling?” 

He could see Alec physically steeling himself before he turned around. He was nervously biting his lip and had crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, Magnus?” he mumbled, refusing to look at Magnus. 

Magnus stepped up to him and reached for Alec’s hands, pulling his arms down. “What is it? What have you been doing?” He stroked his thumbs across the backs of Alec’s hands, trying to soothe him. 

Alec ducked his head and whispered, “I wanted to surprise you. But I chickened out.” 

Magnus frowned, not understanding. Then comprehension slowly filled him as he took in all the clothes on the bed and the robe Alec was wearing as one big picture. And if his assumption was correct, it would explain why Alec was acting so strange. “Can you take the robe off for me, Alexander?” Magnus asked softly. 

Alec swallowed several times but finally nodded. He pulled his hands out of Magnus’s grip. Hesitantly, he untied the robe and let it fall down his arms and pool at his feet. He summoned what was left of his courage and lifted his head up to meet Magnus’s gaze.

Magnus sucked in his breath and his eyes widened in shock. Alec had borrowed one of his shirts. And it looked absolutely amazing on him. 

It was very complicated, long sleeved and made of leather with straps and buckles that criss and crossed all around the torso and down the arms. It was something he had picked up years ago from a top of the line leather shop that specialized in BDSM apparel and toys specifically for gay men. He had forgotten he even owned it. 

Alec was searching Magnus’s face for a reaction. Magnus licked his lip and smiled, trying not to let Alec just how much he liked the shirt on him. He didn’t want to scare Alec because if he did he might never gather the courage to do something like this on his again. 

“You look amazing, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, leaning over to kiss Alec, just barely brushing his lips over Alec’s. “I love it. I love you.” 

Alec smiled and blushed, ducking his head again. “Thank you. I just really wanted to surprise you since today is special. It took me awhile to find a shirt of yours that fit me right but after I found this one, I chickened out. I was trying to get it off when I heard you come home. I … I panicked. That’s how I knocked over the lamp,” he explained quietly, tugging on his sleeves out of habit. 

Magnus grabbed his hands again and lifted them to his mouth, kissing Alec’s palms. “I’m very glad you did this, love. Thank you.” 

Alec blushed again and smiled tentatively. “Well, if you’ll just help me pick out a pair of shoes and maybe put on some eyeliner, I’ll be ready to go.” 

Magnus looked at him with raised eyebrows. Alec’s blush deepened but he didn’t retract his words. Magnus brushed his cheek with the back of his hand before settling it on the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him close for another kiss, this one impatient and demanding. 

When Magnus finally lifted his head, Alec stared up at him with dazed eyes. Magnus chuckled and kissed his nose. “I love that look on your face after I’ve kissed you. And I will happily help you with shoes and eyeliner, darling. If we hurry we can even make our reservation.” 

Alec nodded. “Thank you, Magnus.” He lifted his head and gave him a chaste kiss and whispered a quiet “I love you too” against Magnus’s lips. 

In Magnus’s mind, he didn’t care if they made it to dinner or the club that night. Alec doing something so special for Magnus had just made it the best anniversary ever.


End file.
